


Coming Home

by mythlover20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Despair, F/M, Locker room fic, No Sex, Psychological anguish, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teaser Trailer Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythlover20/pseuds/mythlover20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first published Sherlolly fic, and the second I ever wrote. This was my contribution to the Sherlolly madness inspired by the Series Three Teaser Trailer. First published on deviantArt and fanfiction.net. Added to AO3 as part of my fiction migration.</p>
<p>Thank you to <b>slyblueeyez, HaeyPuckett, strangedazey, Entropic Cascade,</b> and the <b>eleven Guests</b> who left kudos on <i>Desolation</i>, and <b>DearLadyDisdain<b> and the two additional <b>Guests</b> who left recent kudos' on <i>Smile</i>. It really makes me feel so much better after a crappy day to know you found moments of joy in my work. :)</b></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>Hope you all still like this one. :)</b>
  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

"It's done."

Two words. Just two words. Two small words and they turned her world upside down.

Molly Hooper spun around, her white lab coat flying around her, her eyes wide and brimming with tears even before she saw him. But see him she did, standing tall behind her, his Belstaff and scarf a sight so familiar and yet so foreign...

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "They're all safe? There's no one left?" she asked. She didn't need to clarify who.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "You're safe. No one can hurt you now."

Molly frowned at his choice of words. "'You're safe?'" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Sherlock sighed. "They were hunting you, too, Molly. But I took care of it." He sighs again, and closes his eyes. "I took care of it. It's all done."

Molly sighed sadly. Sherlock, once so proud, stood dejected, depressed. She didn't need to know what he did while he was away to know that he was disgusted with himself, with what he had had to become.

She stepped forward, and before Sherlock could protest she had him wrapped in her arms, her small frame pressing itself into his, never minding how stiff he had become. "It's okay, Sherlock. You're home now."

A small tear trailed down Sherlock's cheek. He hated that she could read him so well. He hated that she could see what he was trying to keep hidden. But still he bowed his head and wrapped his arms around her small form, because he couldn't hide anymore, and he really didn't want to.

Molly looked up at him when she felt his shoulders shake. She was shocked to see him crying. Immediately she cupped his face and pulled it down towards hers. "Hey, Sherlock. It's alright," she whispers. "I've got you."

She kisses him. Softly but persistently, she kisses him. Desperately she tries to loan him her strength, to comfort him by gently brushing her lips over his. Eventually he stops shaking, his arms around her tighten, and he holds her close to him. Molly pulls back and looks at him. Sherlock's face is lined with pain and sadness, but he's not crying anymore. Molly wraps her arms around his shoulders and whispers into his ear: "Whatever it is, I'll help you, Sherlock. Whatever you need. I'll help you."

Sherlock's arms tightened even more around her waist. Softly, his breath gently brushing over her ear, he whispered back: "I need you, Molly. I just need you."


End file.
